The invention relates to digital image watermarking methods and systems and more particularly a method and apparatus for watermarking digital images and authenticating watermarked digital images in the frequency domain.
The popularity and proliferation of digitized images has resulted in a dramatic increase in image distribution over vast areas. Digitized images comprise formatted digital data conveniently storable in digital form with mass memories, floppy diskettes, or in hard copy form as an image printout. Much of the distribution of digitized images relies upon digital networks such as Local Area Networks (LANs) and the Internet which enable swift and relatively unchecked uploading and downloading of image data between computer systems over vast transmission paths. While legitimate widespread dissemination of a protectable digital image typically benefits the image owner, illegitimate and unauthorized reproduction and distribution often damages the proprietary value of the image.
To combat the problem of illicit reproduction and dissemination of protected digitized images, a number of methods and devices for embedding detectable tags or xe2x80x9cwatermarksxe2x80x9d into such images have been devised to track unauthorized secondary distribution. One method, disclosed by Larry O""Gorman to the inventors proposes embedding watermarks in the spatial domain of the image data by slightly enhancing or depressing the image grey levels. Although this method works well for its intended purposes, the watermark is substantially non-holographic in that it becomes degraded and in some instances undetectable under circumstances where the image is cropped or compressed by a suitable compression algorithm.
A second proposal by Cox et. al. allegedly addresses the above shortcomings by watermarking the image data in the frequency domain. The procedure involves randomly choosing a set of unique frequency components to encode a pseudo-random (noise-like) watermark vector. The watermark may then be later recovered or detected by a correlation procedure. The frequency components chosen are perceptibly significant, residing in the low frequency range, to ensure that the relevant information will not be lost due to cropping or compression.
While the Cox proposal appears beneficial for its designed applications, the pseudo-random noise-like watermark is incapable of directly carrying the watermarking information. Moreover, in order to detect or recover the watermark, a correlation search must be carried out in order to compare the data to all other watermarks. This presents a somewhat complicated and calculation heavy method, requiring substantial computing resources.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for watermarking and authenticating a watermarked image such that the watermark is capable of surviving cropping and compression of the image data. Moreover, the need exists for such a method and system to provide a watermark capable of directly carrying the bits of watermarking information. Additionally, the need exists for such a system and method to provide watermark recovery through straightforward procedures. The method and apparatus of the present invention satisfies these needs.
Image authentication according to the present invention is effected by using watermarks that are imperceptible and have the ability to directly carry information. The watermarks are distinguishable from one or more differently tagged copies of the image and are easily recovered from a tagged image and the original image. As a durable security feature, attempts to remove the watermarks have noticeable ill-effects on the image. Additionally, image modification and compression algorithms have a relatively minor effect on the tags. Also important is the image cropping survival capability realized through distribution of the watermark in the image plane.
To realize the above features and advantages, the present invention, in one form, comprises a method of robust digital image watermarking for embedding a predetermined bit sequence into a digital image. The method includes the steps of transforming the digital image into frequency domain data signals, including respective magnitude and phase data signal components. The next step involves determining a set of contiguous region(s) in the frequency domain and then embedding the predetermined bit sequence directly into the image frequency domain data signals by mapping bits to well-defined regions in the frequency domain.
In yet another form, the present invention includes a method of recovering a watermark from a tagged digitized image comprising a reproduction of an original image. The respective images comprise spatial domain datasets. The method includes the steps of first transforming the spatial domain data comprising the respective images into respective frequency domain datasets, then comparing the respective frequency domain datasets to identify the watermark and verify the authenticity of the image reproduction.
A further form of the invention comprises a watermark recovery apparatus for authenticating a tagged digitized image comprising a reproduction of an original image. The respective images comprise spatial domain datasets. The apparatus includes a transformer for transforming the spatial domain data comprising the respective images into respective frequency domain datasets; and a comparator responsive to the transformer for comparing the respective frequency domain datasets to identify the watermark and verify the authenticity of the image reproduction.
Yet another form of the invention comprises a digitized image authentication system for implanting and detecting watermark information in a digitized image. The digitized image comprises spatial domain data and is reproduced from an original image. The system includes a watermarking apparatus for tagging the digitized image. The apparatus includes a transformer for transforming the spatial domain data into frequency domain data, including respective magnitude and phase data components. A processor is disposed at the output of the transformer and is operative to embed information into the magnitude data to develop modified data. A converter responsive to the processor converts the modified data from the frequency domain to the spatial domain to generate the watermarked digitized image. The system further includes a watermark recovery apparatus for authenticating the tagged digitized image. The recovery apparatus includes a transformer for transforming the spatial domain data comprising the respective images into respective frequency domain datasets. A comparator is responsive to the transformer for comparing the respective frequency domain datasets to identify the watermark and verify the authenticity of the image reproduction.